Dєѕтιηу
by friendly neighborhood creeper
Summary: Before it all happened, the question "Who are you?" wasn't hard to answer. Now, though, Jaden Luise has a hard time responding the truthful answer: Is she Jaden, the 15-year old who longs for her 16th birthday? Or is she Jadepaw, the cat who intruded in the Warriors plot... and has a dangerous prophecy to complete? And when the time comes... Will she stay or leave to her old life?
1. Jade: The Turning

**Hey everyone! It's me, Amberpetal. I've decided to take a small break from Amnesia, since I can't come up with any good ideas for it. In the meantime, I've decided to take up another story- one that has an easy plot to follow. So, my lovely Amberpetalians (cheeZy name), welcome to TAID, or TaiD, or Trapped In A Dream!**

 **It's basically a humorous, comedy kind of story with bUncHeZ of action.**

 **On with the story!**

"Warriors- the New Prophecy!"

The English teacher excitedly waved the book around, a big, silly WOWZERS-IT'S-LITERATURE smile on. Most of the class slumped into their seats and groaned, while a small part of the class (the bookworms) squealed.

There was one kid in the corner who looked frightened; Alexis Mackendale. Ever since she disappeared for 6 months at the beginning of the year, she came back with the chills. Whenever someone mentions "warriors" or "cats", she leaps out of her chair and screams.

And runs to the nearest exit.

And promptly disappears for the rest of the day.

We started working on the Warriors series since school started. Now, we finished the first arc; WHEE-HEE! TORTURE'S OVER! Moving on to the second series.

"Now, I have about 32 books in here, for all my classes to share. I want to know that whichever book you get isn't yours to keep- it's for other students as well. So I don't want you to…"

On and on and on she drones.

For the good of the readers, I'll skip to the end of the class. (and since English is my last subject, that means I get to go home. Finally)

I pick up my binders and papers, as well as my homework- write a long, stupid paragraph about what I think the book is going to be about.

Isn't it obvious? Uh, _duh_ \- cats.

Right when I was about to exit, Alexis- remember that strange/creepy/weird kid Alexis?- ran up to me and grabbed my arm. Her grip was tight, and chilling. I swear she cut off my blood circulation.

"Jaden," she whispered, clutching my arm and staring at me with big brown, dark, scared eyes. "I've been watching you."

Good to know that I'm being stalked.

"You must be careful," she said. "The world you're about to enter… you may think whatever is written on paper is going to happen- it's not." she squeezed me tighter. "Whenever a forbidden presence enters a story, it'll change it completely."

"Uh…" I wasn't sure what to make of that. "Sure, I guess?"

"You have the student phone number handbook, right?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Good." She smiled tightly. "You know how to reach me if you come back."

She released my arm, and sudden warmth surged through my veins. I sighed, rubbing my purple arm back to normal. I glanced at Alexis. "Anything else I should know?"

I was being sarcastic, but Alexis took me seriously, tipping her head onto one side. "When you're there, at you meet them, tell them… tell them Lilyseed sent you." Her voice quivered. "If you come across Ravenwing, tell him I will always be with him."

I blinked, then stared at my arm. Good! It wasn't eggplant purple now. I glanced back up. "Is this a joke-?''

Alexis was gone.

~ **Trapped In A Dream ~**

"Mother! I'm home!" I slammed the door shut, hoping to hear my mom call back to me.

Nothing.

I sighed. Looked like she was out again.

"Dad?" I called. I dropped my backpack near the door, walking across our hall into our kitchen.

My dad was there, staring at some paper (bills) with a pen in his hand (pen) and a frustrated expression on his face.

"Hey dad," I said casually, plopping on the dining table. "Where's Mom?"

"You know where she is, Jaden," Dad responded vaguely. "Away."

"You know, she might be going to the b-"

"Enough, Jaden." He knew what I was going to say. I'd tried to tell him multiple times. "Go to your room and work on your homework."

Grumbling a bunch of things I'm supposed to say but say it anyway, I retrieve my backpack and stomp up into my room.

My room is a mess, as any regular lazy teen would; my bed was the only neat thing. My desk was a mess. The floor was partly covered with letters for my friend living in Illinois.

Collapsing in my chair near my desk, I unzip my backpack and pull out my math, science, English, history, geography, art, math, math and math.

"Time to start working on the pile of doom," I mumbled, taking out my pencil.

* **many centuries later**

"Finally!" I shoved aside all my homework. Well, almost all my homework. I had saved the worst for last; my English homework.

Don't get me wrong; English is great! It lets me communicate with other English-speaking members. What I don't get is why we have to learn about it. And why we have to read. The horror!

Reluctantly, I took out my copy of _Warriors: The New Prophecy: Midnight_. Talk about long title.

I opened my book. The instructions my English teacher, Ms. Samantha, were to read only chapter two (we read chapter one in class) and give a very "logical assumption" one what the book may be about.

I started reading.

About halfway through the chapter, I started getting sleepy. I glanced up. It was only 3.

I tried to keep reading. My eyelids refused to stay up; I felt them dropping, further and further…

I felt myself lulled into sleep.

When I reopened my eyes, I was in swirling darkness. Through the mist, I saw what people call a "meif'wa". If you don't know what that is, congrats! You passed the stupid test.

But seriously, it means half cat, half human.

She had long blond hair, and orange cat ears. She was wearing a pink dress with lots of sparkles (Oooooh! spArKleZ) and a long orange cat tail dipped in white at the end.

"Welcome, Jaden Luise," the meif'wa girl said, spreading her arms. Her amber cat-like eyes burned like cold fire. "We've been expecting the next human."

"The next?" I very stupidly responded to the meif'wa. "What do you mean, next human?"

"It's too much to explain- we only have seconds left, Jaden. And to make use of that time, I must issue a warning. Don't worry, any questions you may have will be answered in time, if you are patient."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"The warning," the meif'wa continued as if I hadn't said anything- stupid ignorant cat girl, "is that when you inhabit such a body, you must learn to use it, and fast. Be careful out there- there will be cats who will want to hurt you."

"Cats? You mean people, genius?" I snorted.

"No." Her eyes then literally started glowing. "I mean cats."

Suddenly, I jerked back awake.

"Woah, what a cray-zee dream," I muttered. "Almost just ominously strange as Alexis."

I raised my face, and with a jolt of surprise, I realized I wasn't in my room anymore.

"What the-" I started saying a very long string of colorful phrases my parents would not approve of. If I were on a tv show, you'd hear a LOT of beeps.

Get it? HAHAHA... No.

"WHY AM I IN A FREAKING FOREST?!" I shrieked at last, spinning around and around.

Now, most people in movies would be like, "oH tHis muSt bE a dreAm! s0meoNe piNch mE! oH waiT, n0 onE iz hEre!''

But in real life?

I looked around, getting the weirdest urge to sniff. Was it me, or were the trees taller than normal? Was the grass longer?

I saw a wild, long river flowing to the left of me. Suddenly thirsty, I bounded up to it.

I didn't even have to bend over; I kinda "crouched". The ground was much closer than usual.

Or maybe I was being delusional. You know, that kinda happens when you wake up after a creepy dream and end up in random forest.

I as peered in the water, about to drink, I noticed something.

My reflection.

Totally normal, right?

Except it was a cat.


	2. Jade: English-Talking Cats Save Me

**Hey, guys! Amberpetal here (of course) and today is the day I upload DESTINY! It use to be Trapped In A Dream ):3 but I changed it.**

 **Here are the reviews I got from last chapter… I'm going to answer them:**

 **The Serious Tom In StarClan: Woohoo! First reviewer- Good on ya! And thank you SO SO much for that! Really appreciate it 3**

 **Gingerheart123: Thanks :D! Your OC sounds A-MAZ-ING. Even though I can't add your OC into the story (because this is based on Warriors solely, with just ONE OC) I am having a contest and whoever wins gets one (I repeat, ONE) OC slot.**

 **Warriorlife27: I'm not sure how to respond to this… but I'm glad you enjoy screaming! I do too! (I especially love yelling as well). So, this is for you… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Anyway, I mentioned a contest; here it is!**

 **SOOOO, does anyone watch THE BIG BANG THEORY? If you have, awes0me! So here's the thing; I added a smol bit of Big Bang humor in the story. I want YOU to find it. Whoever comments down the correct one FIRST (translation: i don't care if you got it second. ITSFIRSTBOIGETACLUE) gets a free OC slot… which won't show up till later. So just review where you think it is, then add your OC description and all! Make sure it's good- I don't want any mary-sues or pink colored cats with rainbow eyes.**

 **Thank you so, so much for all the follows and favs! Means the world to me~**

 **Anyway, here is chapter three! Enjoy!**

"What the-?! No!" I took a small step back. "I'm not a cat! I'm a human! How am I a cat? That is NOT. SCIENTIFICALLY. POSSIBLE!"

I felt something swish agitatedly on my new-and-real cat butt.

"I HAVE A TAIL!" I screeched in horror. I glanced down at the ground, seeing two brown paws. "EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHHH-"

Then I majestically fell into the majestic river, causing the majestic water to majestically come into my mouth to (you guessed it) majestically end my life. (Notice my life isn't majestic.)

As you should know, cats and water just don't mix. And I was a cat. Water sogged on my fur, causing it to suddenly weigh 100 pounds heavier.

"I-NO-DIIIIEEEEEEEEE! HEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" I screamed, flailing and splashing.

Note: I knew how to swim. It's just I didn't know how to swim with FOUR FREAKING LEFT FEET (paws).

Water surged over my head- muzzle? Eh- and began to lose air.

Aw, poo. I was going to die like this? Drowning as a _cat_? I expected to die when I was much older, with lots of money and my children beside me. And my husband. Crying.

Suddenly I felt something biting my shoulder. I opened my mouth to say "owwie!" but water rushed in, causing me to choke.

I was then greeted by cold but oh-so-amazing air. I gasped panting as I thudded safely on the riverbed.

"I will never, ever miss church ever again," I croaked. "Praise the Lord." Then I retched up gallons of water.

"Is that a rogue?" I heard a male voice above me.

"Doubt it," chimed in another male voice. "Rogues wouldn't accidently slip into the water so easily. Plus, she smells like Twolegs." I heard disgust in his voice.

"What if she's from RiverClan? She did come from the river. She may be here to spy!" argued a third voice- this time a female. "Spiderpaw, go and inform Firestar there's been an intruder by Sunning Rocks."

"Yes, Mousefur!" the squeaky voice of Spiderpaw said, and a loud thumping hat faded indicated SPiderpaw had run off.

"Get up, kittypet," growled a new voice (male). So there were 3 different males and a single female- 4 males, if you counted Spiderpaw. Assuming the voice meant me, I slowly sat up.

"Mmm?" I mumbled sleepily, raising my head and blinking water out of my eyes.

There, I saw 4 cats staring at me, one light gray, one dark brown, one black, and one a lighter brown.

"You okay?" asked the dark brown cat.

IN ENGLISH.

Renewed energy swept through me, along with feelings of terror and confusion. Cats talking in English? What has the world come to?

Then again, I fell asleep reading and woke up as a _cat_. But still.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, scrambling up, showering water droplets everywhere. "Y-YOU'RE CAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS-"

"She's delusional," muttered the light tom. "Yes, we're cats," he said in a louder voice. "And so are you."

"MEEP!" I squeaked. "DON'TKILLMEPLEASEIDON'TWANTTODIEAAAAAAAHHHH!" I sprinted away as fast as I could from the bunch (which was pretty fast).

Hey, don't judge me. If cats can talk, pretty soon they'll be taking over the world; I wouldn't put it past them trying to kill me.

"HEY! Come back!" yelled the light brown she-cat. "C'mon, we've got to catch her!"

I ran harder. "Nononono!" I groaned. "Why is this happening to ME?"

Suddenly, a random voice filled my head; it was Alexis'. (If you forgot who Alexis is, I don't blame you.) _When you're there, and you meet them, tell them… tell them Lilyseed sent you._

Err, who the heck is Lilyseed?

Wait a moment… my pace slowed down a my super-duper-uper-shmooper smart brain went into processing mode. Was it possible that when Alexis said "there" she meant the random forest? **(reader: UH DUH)** And when she said "them" she meant those weirdo cats? **(reader: R U STOOPID BOI YESYES)**

A loud growl exploded from behind me, and the black tom from earlier jumped on top of me, tackling me and pinning me to the ground. I froze in terror.

"Gotcha!" he snarled as the others caught up.

"For a kittypet, she's fast!" the dark brown tom panted, sounding faintly impressed.

"Faster than you, anyway, Brambleclaw," the light gray tome snorted, shoving Brambleclaw playfully.

"She beat us _all_ , Sootfur," the brown she-cat, Mousefur, pointed out. "Well, all of us except Ravenwing."

"Yeah, I've never seen you run that fast before, Ravenwing! That was amazing!" Brambleclaw added.

"Wait… was the cats name _Brambleclaw_? Wasn't it also the name of the main character in the book _Midnight_? And the tom on top of her… Ravenwing… did Alexis mention him too? Oh yeah, she did: _If you come across Ravenwing, tell him I will always be with him_.

But first…

"-take her prisoner," Mousefur was saying. "It's the best thing we can do- 'course, that is if Firestar agrees."

"Wait!" I started struggling. "You can't put me in prison!"

Ravenwing thrust his muzzle close to my face, baring is sharp, sharp fangs. "Don't tell us what we can or can't do, _kittypet_."

"But you can't!" I cried out boldly. "Th-there's something you don't know. I didn't come here to harm or hurt you in any way- in fact, I don't really know what I'm doing here," I muttered the last part quietly so they wouldn't hear me. "I'm here b-because of a gir- CAT, named Lilyseed."

Mousefur bristled with shock, her eyes flashing with surprise. Ravenwing eased his grip, hes jaw open slack. "What-?" he asked.

Sootfur and Brambleclaw exchanged "the Look" before turning to me. "Why did she send you, and not come herself?" Brambleclaw asked suspiciously.

"Because, obviously," I began, thinking wildly. "She couldn't come. She wanted to

deliver it herself, but she was… unable to. So she sent me." I shrugged, going for casual but probably failing miserably.

"What was the message?" Mousefur asked curiously.

"It's, uh, for Ravenwing." I looked at him. "I think it would be best to tell you… later."

Ravenwing let me up. His expression revealed nothing, but eyes shone with a whole different world. They were filled with… Desperation? Hope? Love? Maybe all three.

"Nevertheless, we still need to take you to camp. You're an intruder, we can't just let you just go," Mousefur said. "Unless, of course, you want to join us." Mousefur turned to the others and rolled her eyes, as if that were a joke. Sootfur snickered, and Brambleclaw fought off a smile.

"Come on, we'll take you to camp," Ravenwing interrupted gruffly. They guided me through the forest silently.

After a period of quiet, Sootfur asked, "Hey, kittypet, what's your name?"

"Yeah," agreed Brambleclaw, siddling beside me. "We didn't catch it. What do we call you?"

I opened my mouth, about to say _Jaden, Jaden Luise_. But just for fun, I decided to test how stupid these cats were. "You can call me sexy; everyone does," I said haughtily, fighting off a smirk.

"Alright then, Sexy," Mousefur meowed.

I nearly burst out laughing; they actually fell for it! Can you say LOL a hundred times?

Suddenly, they stopped. Mousefur sighed. "Just in time; looks like Spiderpaw just got here. There he is, with Firestar. Better go explain the situation." With a twitch of her ear, she bounded off, heading toward a bright orange cat and a smaller black cat.

Brambleclaw turned towards me as I stared in awe at where we had stopped; there was a clearing _milling_ with cats, and at least 5 hut-thingies made of twigs and branches hanging around.

"WOW," I marveled.

Sootfur gave me a smirk before nudging me further into the cat-grounds. "Welcome to ThunderClan, Sexy."

 **HAHAHA! #Sexy4life! I really liked that…**

 **Please review! Let's get in 3 REVIEWS this time! Otherwise, I won't update :P**

 **As a conclusion to ALL of my chapters, I always say "Bai, guys!". Let's do it a big differently, just for this chappy…**

 ***Cue rock star music***

 **ROOOOCCCCKKKKK OOOONNNNNNN! :)**

 **Bye!**


	3. Soot: Sexy Has Many Names- Stupid Is One

**Hey, guys! It's Amberpetal here again! Today I have an amazing announcement! s0me0nE w0n thE c0nteSt! mE!**

 **But seriously, I might actually use Maplebark, who knows? :3**

 **The Serious Tom In StarClan: I REALLY want to watch Young Sheldon! It sounds so good! Glad you like the Sexy part too... ships? Already -.- Wow!**

 **Snootsnoot: Love your user, to begin with. And I'm honestly, truth be told flattered. I'm so glad my story is inspiring others like yourself! BTW, I read your Human AU- it's good.**

 **Snowcrystal Of ThunderClan: Same! I do feel bad, and I get this heartache when I write about Lilyseed and Ravenwing, it bUrnS!1!**

 **Pebblewish: This is probs the best and simplest review I've ever gotten. Thanks!**

 **Snowfall (Guest): Haha, yeah, I really enjoyed writing that!**

 **Swiftstormwrites: Thank you!**

 **So, just wanna tell you I'm quite busy this week, so sorry if I don't update! :P**

 **on with da show!**

As I escorted Sexy deeper into camp, I was stopped by a fluffy white cat. "Hey, Cloudtail," I meowed, nodding respectfully to the senior warrior.

"Hi," Cloudtail replied. His sparkling blue eyes shifted from me to Sexy. "Who's that?

"Kittypet near Sunning Rocks- nearly drowned. Her name's Sexy." At the corner of my eye, I caught Sexy coughing loudly, and obvious attempt to hide laughter. Her green eyes glinted mischievously. "Lucky for her, ThunderClan found her and not RiverClan."

"You serious? ThunderClan? RiverClan?" Sexy snorted. "How 'bout ShadowClan and WindClan? You got those too?"

I gaped at her. "How do you know about them?"

Sexy stopped, her eyes widening. "So... are you saying there IS a ShadowClan and WindClan?" she sputtered.

Cloudtail's friendly face vanished, replaced with hard suspicion. "How-?" he began.

Sexy was hardly listening. Pacing, she muttered, "This can't be... this is scientifically impossible! Unless... wait... Alexis, she did in fact say something about book jumping. Was she trying to warn me? NO!! I should've listened! Now I'm stuck in a fake reality without any knowledge of if I'm dead on- on the side, or if I simply went missing... oh dear God, tell me this isn't happening..." she suddenly collapsed and sprawled on the ground, twitching and muttering.

Cloudtail glanced at Sexy. "She's quite a bit weird, I'll say," he snorted. "Talking about stuff I've never heard of."

"You should see the way she acts," I responded dryly. "It's even worse."

Sexy had by then gotten a hold ofbyerself, slowly getting up. Her fur was dusty by then. "Good to see you, Cloudtail," Sexy mewed. "Next time you visit your mother Princess with Firestar, tell her I said hi, mkay?" then she marched away.

"What? Wait," Cloudtail meowed. "How in the name of StarClan did she know that?"

"I don't know, but I'd better follow her. She might be mousebrained enough to go dive into other river," I joked. I waved my tail in farewell, then hurried off after Sexy.

"Are you feeling okay, Sex-?" I got as far as that until she spun around.

Claws jutted out. She looked deadly.

I'm serious. She could actually poke me to death.

"Don't call me that," she meowed fiercely z her voice thick.

 _But that's your name, idiot!_ I wanted so badly to scream, but instead I said, "Then what should I call you?"

"Jaden." Her voice was crisp and clear this time, not at all stuffy.

"Well, okay, Jaden. What's bothering you? You just stormed off like that when we were talking to Cloudtail. Why?"

"I-" she got as far as that when a bright, fiery red tom stopped in front of us.

Firestar.

"Ah, so you, I assume, must be that kittypet who nearly killed herself trying to swim?" Firestar asked, kindness radiating from his gaze. "Allow me to introduce myself first. I'm-"

"Firestar, king of the entire forest," Jaden/Sexy/Stupid muttered.

"Excuse me?" Firestar tilted his head.

"Nothing, nothing," she meowed. "I know who you are. Word spread to me faster than you could say 'mangoes'."

"True. Come, follow me into my den. We have a great deal to discuss."

We followed Firestar to his den.

"Now," Firestar meowed once we were inside. "From what I've heard, Sexy, you've come from a very long way to deliver a sort of message, am I right?"

Jaden nodded. I did too, but then I interrupted. "Firestar, actually, Sexy's name is YOOWWCH!!!"

Long claws HURT.

Firestar continued. "And, supposedly, this is for Ravenwing, and I hear that this message is from Lilyseed _herself_?" his voice strains at "Lilyseed".

Jaden shrugged. "I mean, I got it from someone who really knows Lilyseed. Basically, she told me to meet you guys and tell Ravenwing his message."

Firestar nodded. "I see." he leaned forward, so close that their noses were nearly touching. "And the question here is why don't you simply just tell Ravenwing the message and leave? It's just a message. It's not like-"

"I can't leave."

Firestar reeled back. "What?"

"I can't leave." Jaden repeated louder. "I have nowhere to go. Even if I did leave, do you know what would have happened? Death! My mother and father are sooooo far away. I'm lost! My mother is always drunk and my dad's always busy. There's no way they'd go looking for me- even if they did, there's no way they'd find me." Jaden's voice thickens again. "Please, if you could spare me and show me mercy! Let me join the Clan. I understand this might be a lot to take in, but I want to stay so I can figure out a way to find my way home, plus I can contribute so I'm not a burden, and-"

"Sexy." Firestar stopped her, his words soft and gentle. "Of course I would let you say. It sounds like you're undergoing a lot of stress. Of course-" Firestar shot me a look. " _Some_ of the Clan will not appreciate my choice."

Jaden scoffed. "Does it look like it bothers me? Please. I'm cool with it."

Or are you _hot_ with it?

Get it?

No? Darn it. Jaden says I'm not good as puns.

I wholeheartedly disagree. I'm fabulous!

"Will you be arranging me a mentor?" Jaden asked as we walked out of the den.

"Of course- I have quite a lot to think about. Your apprentice ceremony should be later today, latest."

"Thanks," I called, padding away. "Now," I grinned. "How about I show you the rest of camp? Incluuuuuding the dirtplace?"

"The dirtpla... oh, _no,_ " Jaden groaned, smashing her head against the soil.

 **Poop. I wanted the chapter to go on a biiit more... but you know. Laziness got in the way.**

 **Please review! Really motivates me! No reviews, no chap ):3 Let's get to 3 reviews again!**

 **Bai, guys!**


	4. Jade: Kentucky Fried Mouse

**Hey guys! I'm baaack~**

 **Stormshine100: Really? Is my story THAT good? :D**

 **Snowcrystal Of ThunderClan: Yeah, the things we could ALL do if we just stopped and listened XP and thanks! I most definitely will PM ya. I think.**

 **Snowfall (Guest): Of COURSE I had to let Jaden meet Firestar! Or Sexy, whatever :P**

 **Special thanks to SomeoneI'mSure! I'll try to make my chapters looonger. And thanks for the advice, too! Why is everyone being so kind to a sad little child like me?**

 **Also, the past three chapters (and a half of this one) were and is the prologue, so it's about to go into the series, yeeaah!**

 **On with the story!**

I will admit this.

First off off, what the spaghetti Firestar? Some random rogue/kittypet comes over wanting to stay because she's lost and you're literally all like, ''sUre stAy!'' I mean, I guess you have a soft spot for kittypets, but still. What kind of leader are you?

I'm not trying to offend any Firestar worshippers, I'm just saying he's kind of an idiot in my opinion.

Second, even though it is quite unbelievable I got accepted just like that, I am kinda glad it did. I didn't really want to fight my way in (I also don't know how to fight, so…). Regardless of how, I'm so relieved I did get in.

Third, I don't quite understand why Clan cats have a grudge on "kittypets" or "rogues" or whatever. Literally the only difference is blood type.

And fourth, why, just why, do you cats have to eat raw flesh?

Once Sootfur was finished touring the forest and the camp, he glanced up at the sky, where the sun was edging its way down. He said, "I bet you're exhausted after all that. After all, camp is a lot to take in." he puffed his chest, obviously showing he wasn't even faintly tired.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I guess I am." I mimicked his chest puff, which felt awfully weird.

"I bet you're hungry as well," he continued. "The fresh-kill pile is in the middle of camp. Let's both stop and eat."

We padded toward a freaking pile of dead animals.

I swallowed back my own puke.

"I… I'm not that hungry," I managed, backing away.

Sootfur gave me a bored look. "Just come over here. It's fine. No one will mind." He got himself a small brown bird and nudged a brown mouse at me.

"No, seriously, I'm fine," I muttered, feeling sick.

Sootfur was already biting into the bird's flesh. Surprisingly, his mouth wasn't bloody; there was hardly any blood spilling out. "Just eat while you can; leaf-fall won't be too kind on us when it comes."

"Why are so so determined to make me eat?" I moaned, poking the mouse. The hairs on its back felt cool and smooth, and good God, the body was still warm. Stop it, I thought, shaking my head and steeling myself. I'm gonna be eating this kinda stuff for a while, so I might as well get used to it. I wrinkled my nose and took a huge bite before swallowing quickly.

Do you know what dead mouse tastes of? Let me tell you: it tastes like KFC. I am not even joking. K.F.C.

"Oh God, this tastes just like KFC!" I mumbled through mouse happily, taking more bites. "Not yucky at all!"

"What's KFC?" Sootfur asked, his thrush completely gone. He must've buried the bones. He tilted his head.

"Dude," I mewed. "KFC stands for Kentucky Fried Chicken. And it's like the best thing ever."

I actually finished the mouse, eating everything except the head. I'm sorry, but I was not gonna eat a mouse's brain or eyes, no matter what you said. I buried it deep into the ground.

Just as I did, I heard a loud meow ripple through the air. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

More proof I was stuck in a book.

I heaved myself up, all the while arguing with Sootfur. About KFC.

" What in the name of StarClan is going on between you two?" A large tom cat with gray fur approached us, eyes sparking with amusement.

"Stupid kittypet's gone mad," Sootfur muttered.

"I'm sorry, but actually, I haven't! You're just not on my level and you're being salty about it," I shot back.

"See?" he turned to the gray tom. "Does that even make any sense?''

"You know what doesn't make sense? Your life," I huffed, wanting to cross my arms, but couldn't since I don't have any to cross.

"Okay, okay, calm down, you two." the gray tom wove in between us as Sootfur was about to make a biting retort. "I suppose I haven't introduced myself. I'm Graystripe, the Clan's deputy. You must be that kittypet this morning's dawn patrol found near Sunningrocks."

I nodded, feeling the burn of Sootfur's gaze. "Yeah."

Graystripe purred. "Welcome! Firestar told me you wanted to stay after giving Ravenwing the message from Lilyseed and that he said yes. But…" he lifted him gaze to Sootfur. "I'm not sure he picked the right men-"

"Graystripe!" Firestar's voice came.

"Gotta go." he threw me an apologetic glance. "Better go join- I'm pretty sure it's about you." He hurried off.

We rushed after him, joining the crowd beneath a really high rock, hence the name. Firestar was standing there. I wasn't sure where Graystripe went.

"... and she wanted to join, and I accepted."

Yowls of disagreement rang from all around me, as well and cats turning from all directions and hissing. I ignored them.

"I have decided to make her an apprentice," Firestar continued loudly, his voice sharp.

The yowls got even louder. I doubled back; usually ThunderClan wouldn't talk over their leader. I saw a small brown cat call from the far right, "And why should we let her in?"

"This must be frustrating for Firestar," I murmured to Sootfur, and Brambleclaw too, I guess, since he weaved in next to me.

Brambleclaw's ears twitched. "The Clan isn't too happy to be accepting kittypets left and right," he agreed. "Honestly, I'm not either."

Firestar raised his tail, signaling for quiet. Feeling fed up, I stood up and hollered, "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

The noise dropped down immediately, and every single cat, including Sootfur and Brambleclaw, stared at me.

"Let the poor guy talk, jeez. Isn't he your leader?" I said, before sitting down and staring straight ahead.

"That was extremely brash and very… bold of you," Brambleclaw ventured.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm very brash and bold."

"U-uh, yes, what Sexy said," Firestar amended hastily. "Speaking of her, Sexy, please join me on Highrock."

The cats gave me a wide berth as I attempted to climb the rock. Once I was on, Firestar began reciting something, probably naming me.

No! I didn't want him to name me some random cat name like Bumblepaw or Flowerpaw. That would suck! I wanted to be named something unique, and if I was going to stay here, I wanted to be named a name that would remind me of, well… me. I didn't want to abandon my old idenity, I wanted to keep a part of it with me.

So when Firestar was about to name me before all of StarClan or whatever, and in front of all of ThunderClan, I interrupted. Jaden-style.

"Wait!"

Firestar stopped.

"I'm not quite sure how this is suppose to work, but can I choose my name?" I asked, very brashly and very boldly. "I want to choose my own name."

"Well, usually, the Clan leader chooses the name if a rogue or kittypet joins-" he began.

"This isn't anything usual," I fired back. "I'm very sorry to interrupt you, but I still would like to choose my apprentice name."

Firestar curled his lip, thinking. After a while, I think he just gave up. "What is it you would like to be called?"

I took a breath. "Jadepaw."

I noticed Sootfur in the corner raise his cat-eyebrows, his amber eyes flashing with understanding. Good. At least someone gets me.

"That's… an unusual name," Firestar meowed at last. "But fine. And now, for your mentor. Sootfur, please join me."

Eyes huge, he bounded up Highrock with graceful ease.

"I believe you are ready to mentor this apprentice. You are a strong, brave, and loyal warrior, and I'm sure you'll pass all the skills needed to this young cat."

Nodding, Sootfur leaned toward me, and I leaned back, not sure what he was doing.

"We have to touch noses!" he hissed in exasperation.

"Oh, okay." Embarrassed I forgot about that, I leaned back in and we touched noses.

"Jadepaw! Jadepaw!" caterwauls sounded from the crowd below us. Pride flooded through me; I was an apprentice!

… With a really crappy mentor.

~ Destiny ~

"I told you, I checked the elder's moss thoroughly!"

"Well, obviously, not as thoroughly as the elders expect! Do you know how many times Frostfur has complained to me about the dryness of hers? Three times!"

"Well, forgive me for Frostfur's sensitive butt!"

"You need to go and check again; I'm ordering you as your mentor, Jadepaw."

"But I've checked four times already!"

"Make it a fifth then. And do it correctly!"

"Why don't you go check it, if you're such an expert on dry and wet moss?"

Sootfur and I were having another face-off. It's been about half of a month, or as they say here, a half-moon, and I'm already sick of this guy. He's annoying, a buttface, and he thinks he owns me because I'm his apprentice. And also a slave.

"What in StarClan's name are you yowling about now?"

Squirrelpaw, an apprentice and my good friend, came padding by, her eyes sparkling.

"Sootfur wants me to go and check the elder's moss again," I complained to her.

"That sucks," Squirrelpaw related. "But, you know, maybe I could come with you. We could check it together, if that's okay with you, Sootfur." she exaggerated the word Sootfur.

Sootfur rolled his eyes. "If Dustpelt says it's okay."

"Oh please. Dustpelt?" Squirrelpaw snorted. "He's off with Ferncloud with his new kits. As long as I'm doing something useful, I'm sure it'll be fine." With that, we whisked off.

Come to think about it, Squirrelpaw is one of the annoying characters in the book… and here I am, friends with her. I guess it makes sense because we both are annoying.

After serving the elders all day with a few breaks, we were called out for Sorrelpaw's warrior ceremony, which I had already read about. I zoned out completely.

Soon, night was falling. I curled up in my moss bed, which was actually pretty comfortable. Squirrelpaw laid next to me, and as I drifted off to sleep, I was greeted by an old friend of mine.

The meif'wa.

Her glowing amber eyes burned into mine, and her sparkly dress glittered even brighter than last time.

"Jaden," she said, a small smile. "Or should I say Jadepaw? It's been a while."

I gritted my teeth. "I have a lot of questions to ask you, and you better not go misty-magical on me like last time."

"Of course," the meif'wa grinned, spreading her arms. "Ask away."

"First of all, who the heck is Lilyseed? Why did Alexis know her? She was a Clan cat from HERE!"

"Oh dear, haven't you already figured it out?" the meif'wa tilted her head. "Alexis should of course know who Lilyseed is- she was her."

I staggered back. "W-w-what?"

The meif'wa's cat-like eyes glinted. "Doesn't it make sense? Why she tried to warn you about jumping into a storybook? She's been there before. She wanted to make sure you were prepared."

"H-how did she know I was going to "jump" into this book?"

The meif'wa shrugged. "Who knows?"

That wasn't the answer I was going for, but I had better questions to ask. "When am I going to go back to the real world? What am I doing right now there?"

"Darling, you're doing nothing in the other realm," she soothed. "Currently, you're in a coma there."

"WHAT?" I shouted. "I'm in a coma?"

"In the other world, yes. And as an answer to your second question, you are already in the real world."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. "I'm brain-dead cold on the other side! All of this is a dream I can't break out of!"

"Oh, no," the meif'wa replied. "Your body may be in the human world, but your soul has taken… shall we put it as… a departure. This is no longer a story, dear- this is real life."

"Th-th-then what am I doing here? Why am I here?" I demanded shakily.

"Time will tell, darling, time will tell." the meif'wa glanced at her wrist, where a sparkly amber watch glittered to life. "Speaking of time, it's up! I must be going, and you must wake. Listen, Jaden." the meif'wa walked up to me and grasped my arms.

Did I forget to mention that I was in human form in my dream? Oops.

"You've already read the first two chapters, so you know how the story begins. You know Brambleclaw is one of the prophesied, and you must join him on his journey, as you are one of the prophesied, too."

"What? Why me?" I protested.

"You must." the meif'wa was already misting up. "If you wish to return home."

"Who are you?" I yelled as she turned smoky.

The meif'wa smiled a gray, misty smile. "Call me Amberpetal."

She disappeared into nothingness, I was thrown back into the real world, wide, wide awake. It was barely morning.

I jumped up, so energized. I leapt out of the apprentice den and busted into the warrior's den.

"Brambleclaw! Get up!" I shrieked.

Brambleclaw, who was sleeping (luckily) near the entrance, sleepily opened his eyes. "What?" he grumbled. "It's not even time for the dawn patrol to get ou-"

"No, not that," I snapped, forcing him to come outside with me in the chilly air. "I need to talk with you about something more important."

He instantly alerted himself. "What?"

I took a deep breath. "It's about the prophecy."

 **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Now we're reaaallly getting into it**

 **Hope you liked it X3**

 **Please review- always helps!**

 **Bye for now!**

 **Amy**


	5. Jade: I Almost Get Killed- Not Fun

**Back again with another update!**

 **Snowcrystal Of ThunderClan: Ohhhh boy, you have NO idea how much worse it's going to get. Amy proves she can be evil, did she not? ):3**

 **Silverfang (Guest): Love your user! And yeah, that would literally be something Jaden would do. Just screw up the story and see what happened XD**

 **Snootsnoot: Yay! Glad you feel that way. I read your update on your Human AU, you finally updated! Whoohoo!**

 **Did you guys notice the font change? Do you like it or no...?**

 **SpEEcial thanks to That Serious Tom In StarClan for that PM! ;)**

 **Without further ado, let's dive in.**

Brambleclaw's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?" he stammered.

I rolled my eyes, trying my hardest to play cool. Like my ticket home wasn't on the line. "Don't play stupid with me," I replied impatiently. "I know you had a weird dream sent from StarClan."

He looked bewildered. "How did you-"

"Because I had the dream too! The important this is," I rushed on. "is that StarClan is asking us to be part of a prophecy! I, um, have been doing a bit of... research when I realized the other three cats must be from the other Clans. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

Brambleclaw thought it over. "I guess- I assumed they'd all be from ThunderClan," he murmured. "But why would StarClan go to us instead of-"

"Oh God, not this hero-y thought again," I groaned. " 'Why would StarClan choose me? I'm not important!' Bro- the reason StarClan didn't notify the leader is because he already had a prophecy- and completed it. The reason why StarClan didn't tell Cinderpelt or whatever is because she a medical health care cat- it would be too easy for her. StarClan likes to challenge the Clans, and make it as mystical and magical as possible." I paused. "Do you really want to know why StarClan chose us?" I had Brambleclaw's undivided attention. "They chose us because they trust us. Tell me, Bramby, just how important is a prophecy?"

Brambleclaw stood up straight, obviously offended I'd called him "Bramby". (pronounced Bram-Bee.)

Doesn't Bramby and kinda sounds like a coffee name? Latte, Venti, Bramby?

"Very," Brambleclaw said.

"And why?"

"Because it is used to foreshadow the future, and is also usually a form of warning."

Someone's been doing their homework, I thought silently. "Exactly," I proclaimed aloud. "StarClan sees something special in you, Brambleclaw- something you don't even see in yourself."

Brambleclaw appeared stunned, probably still reeling from the fact I have him an entire speech about why StarClan chose us.

Oops.

"So... what do we do now?" he managed at last.

"Well, obviously we have a Gathering later tonight- my first, too. So after that, we could sneak off, and meet at midnight." Just as the words left my mouth, I heard a voice coming from behind me. "You're up early, Jadepaw."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Don't scare me like that!" I snapped, straightening.

The golden tabby who had startled me grinned. "A good warrior is always alert," he replied smoothly.

"Give her a break, Thornclaw," a voice piped from behind him; Ashfur. The sodden gray warrior padded up to join us. "She is still young."

Thornclaw sniffed. "The faster she learns, the better."

Brambleclaw and I exchanged a quick glance; it was clear we were thinking the same thing- fried spaghetti does not work with onion rings.

No, I'm joking. I'm sure he doesn't even know what onion rings and fried spaghetti is.

What we were really thinking was, we need to stick together. We couldn't allow ourselves to be seperated. Not now. We also had to discuss more.

"Do you think it'll be alright if Jadepaw joins dawn patrol?" Brambleclaw asked Thornclaw.

"Why?" Thornclaw tilted his head.

"Be...cause I still don't know the entire territory yet," I mewed, thinking fast. "I want to get familiar with it."

Brambleclaw shot me an impressed look, obviously impressed at my quick-thinking.

Thornclaw thought for a hit. "I don't see why not. But what about your mentor? He-"

"-is right behind you." Sootfur slid in next to Ashfur.

"Where the hell are all these cats coming from?" I muttered.

"Jadepaw wants to know if it would be alright for her to join dawn patrol," Ashfur explained.

Sootfur hesitated. "I don't kn-" he caught the two if us, Brambleclaw and me, glaring death glares at him. "Actually, it's fine by me," he amended hastily. "... as long as I come, too."

"What?" I exploded, outraged. "Why?"

"Because I'm your mentor- plus this is a great learning opportunity."

"Yeah, great learning opportunity- to see you brag on and on about your raving hunting and fighting skills! And I'm just going on dawn patrol! I don't need a babysitter!"

"Would you rather go with me or not go at all?"

We glared at each other, fuming, until I heaved an angry sigh. "Fine! But you better not-"

"Good StarClan, what was Firestar thinking when he paired them up as mentor and apprentice?" Thornclaw murmured to Ashfur and Brambleclaw.

"I don't think he was thinking," Ashfur sighed.

"You should see their really heated arguments, if you think this is bad," Brambleclaw added grimly. "Come on, we better stop it before they take out their claws.

~ Destiny ~

Remember how waaaay back, I was reading Midnight and only got halfway through the chapter?

Well, it literally just played out of front of me. How lit is that?

Squirrelpaw came out of hiding, wanting to join dawn patrol because she "hadn't been on one is ages."

Do you also remember Alexis'- or Lilyseed's- warning? When a forbidden presence enters a story, it'll change it completely?

Well, believe or not (I'd prefer you to believe, honestly) I, Jaden, a lowlife 15-year old changed the story. I somehow convinced Squirrelpaw to go back to camp, because "if you get into trouble, you'll probably have to pick out the elder's ticks for two moons. Two moons!".

Not only that, but I was already past the point to where I had stopped reading. I'd past halfway of Chapter 2. Which means I can no longer predict when things are going to happen... what if I die before-

"You alright, sleepyhead?" Sootfur's voice jolted me back to reality.

"What? Oh, yes, yes, I'm great. Just great, yes, I'm great," I replied stupidly.

"I don't think so Jadepaw," Brambleclaw said, coming up beside me. "You look like you've seen a badger."

Brambleclaw had spoken a bit too soon, because suddenly Thornclaw halted, sniffing the air furiously (which looked ridiculous). He raised his tail, making us stop. "Badger!" he hissed.

"Where?" Ashfur asked, blue eyes wide.

Thornclaw indicated with his tail, pointing toward a big dark hole. "It looks as if it's moved into the cave where the dogs were."

Ashfur groaned in reply. "Just our luck!"

I glanced around, fur (yes, my fur) prickling. I had read about warriors encountering bashers before- even an experienced warrior could get killed.

Much less me.

As Ashfur poked his head into the caves entrance, I noticed the grass on the far left corner rustling. I scented the air, and this horrid smell flowed in, like someone had sprayed La Cow DooDoo all over the place.

I knew what smell it was; I could just tell.

"BADGER!" I screamed, diving for the undergrowth. I shoved by way past briars and thorns, ignoring their sharp pain. I heard Thornclaw and Brambleclaw scrape up trees, and a second later Ashfur joined me, followed by Sootfur. We all huddled together, and waited with baited breath.

I actually didn't see the badger, but oh boy, I heard it. I heard scratching and snarling and growling unlike anything I'd ever heard. I was frozen in one place, holding my breath until I heard Thornclaw call out, "Where are the others?"

I slid out of my hiding spot. "Here." I winced at how shaky my voice sounded.

"That was closer than I'd like," Thornclaw commented as Sootfur and Ashfur gathered around us. "We'd better report this to Firestar immediately."

"Yes," Sootfur chimed in, glaring daggers at me. "Immediately."

Everyone looked between me and Sootfur- fine, fine. Sootfur and I. You readers happy? -and they all exchanged a oh-boy-here-we-go-again.

I didn't want my pride to be bruised more than it already was, but for once, I, Jaden, was at a loss for words. "Em," I squeaked. It didn't even sound like an "um". "'Kay."

Ashfur shared an incredulous look with Brambleclaw. "Let's get a move on, then."

I was silent the whole way back to camp, still reeling.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Jaden, where's that spunk? Where'd the super-confident and awesomely annoying gal go? You've been turned into a cat, told you've gotta complete a dangerous prophecy from which you might die from, and you're freaking out over this? A badger?

Well, TOO BAD! I was afraid, okay? I was scared back there. I could've died. Now leave me alone.

Speak of the Devil, Sootfur kept on bothering me, obviously sensing something was wrong with me. "Are you sure you're okay?" he persisted, until I'd finally had enough.

"Well," I responded, whirling toward him. We were the rear of the patrol, so nobody really noticed us, since they were too busy chatting away. "First I I'm forced to go on dawn patrol with you since you think I can't take care of myself, next I meet my first badger, and then because of that badger I almost get killed, so yeah, it's shaping up to be a pretty awesome day!"

"Ah, so that's it."

"What's it?" I demanded. "The clown?" Oops. Horror movie reference.

"You're still upset from almost dying."

"Wouldn't anyone be upset?"

Sootfur grumbled. "Jadepaw, I'm worried about you, okay? You're not acting like… yourself. It's disturbing me. In a weird way, I guess I've grown use to… you."

"Wh-whatever," I mumbled. "I don't need your sympathy. I can take care of myself." I scurried to the front of the patrol.

Still, I guess it did feel kind of nice someone noticed how I was feeling. Usually I'm pretty good at masking my feelings to others who don't know me very well.

I guess then Sootfur knows enough about me to know and care about how I'm feeling…

Just don't get any ideas, kids. I still hate him.

I think.

~ Destiny ~

"And then blaaaahhh blah bluuuhhh, bleeeeeiiigghh bluuuu bleeeeeehhhh!" Squirrelpaw chattered. Okay, she didn't actually say that, but that's what I heard.

"Uh-huh," I muttered, looking around.

We had told Firestar (okay, more like everyone else except me) about the badger, and he told us not to worry, and just keep out eyes open for it.

Now we're heading to the Gathering.

Finally, after we'd brushed back a few bushes and undergrowth, we made it to Fourtrees, which is just four, big fat oaks. I sprinted in, shoving a few of my fellow Clanmates down and I scrambled to take it all in.

"Four of these cats were chosen by StarClan too," a voice behind me meowed. I turned around to see Brambleclaw approaching me.

"Yeah," I said, looking around. Everyone was here, except for ShadowClan. Typical.

"Can you imagine Firestar having to explain he accepted another kittypet into ThunderClan?" Brambleclaw laughed, sitting beside me. I sat down too. We didn't bother to find a corner of silence or quiet or privacy- we just sat right in the middle of the clearing.

"ShadowClan would be all over Firestar on that one, calling us tainted and stuff," I agreed, laughing along. "Blackstar would obviously take that as an oppertunity to say something like, 'ThunderClan isn't a real Clan anymore, not in the eyes of us or StarClan! We claim the woods!'"

We laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sootfur with a small group of RiverClan and WindClan. He was staring and me, his burning amber gaze shifting between Brambleclaw and me. There was something flickering in his eyes. As soon as I attempted to make eye contact with him, he glanced away.

Oh, well.

As soon as Brambleclaw and I were about to resume out conversation, we saw ShadowClan stroll in. Blackstar and his deputy, Russetfur, hurried to join the other leaders and deputies.

"Let the Gathering commence!" Blackstar announced.

 **ΛᄂᄂΣGIΛПᄃΣƧ**

 **Jadepaw: light brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes- white underbelly and left paw white, jade-green eyes.**

 **Now you know what Jaden looks like, at long last :3**

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I sure did :)**

 **Please review! It always helps, and I love hearing from you guuuuyys~**

 **~ Amy**


	6. Jade: I Ship It So, So Badly

**... oops.**

 ***gets pelted with tomatoes***

 **Wut the fuji**

 **just realized that this story is literally on its sixth chapter, and Amnesia is on its 19th, and Destiny is nearly as popular as Amnesia! TYSM**

 **Snowcrystal Of ThunderClan: Grammar police, huh? ;)**

 **Guest: Aww, you're too sweet :)**

 **And That Serious Tom In StarClan's PM: Y-you want _fluff_? (straightens shirt collar nervously) Between Jadepaw and Sootfur? See, the thing is I don't think they'll want to do that quite ye-**

 **Jade: Holy _hell_ no! Why don't _you_ go make some fluffies with someone else?!**

 **Soot: Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Jadepaw on this. I understand I am fluffy material (since im so hot obv ovo) but Jadepaw is my apprentice, sooooo...**

 **Jadepaw: Da-fu? You're so not fluffy material! You're more like a piece of sh-**

 **Amy: O-ok! Stop it, guys! I'm not gonna force you into anything!...**

 **... yet...**

 **Apologies on late update! You know I don't work well with schedules T_T**

 **Let's get** **on with the well-deserved update!**

"No talk time?" I whispered. "I thought-"

"-that usually leaders allow us their Clanmates to mingle and chat first? Yeah," Brambleclaw murmured back. "That's how it usually is... it must be important"

"Shhh!" hissed a fish-smelling gray she-cat next to us.

I blew a raspberry at her, then turned to the leaders. ShadowClan's leader, Blackstar, was finishing up speaking. "... the marshes have partially dried up due to the heat of green-leaf. Other than that, we have nothing to report." He nodded to Firestar.

"Thank you, Blackstar," Firestar meowed, clearing his throat. "ThunderClan is well- one of our apprentices, Sorrelpaw, was named Sorreltail." Cheers came from all Clans- it was apparent a lot of cats knew her. "Green-leaf has also taken a toll on ThunderClan, but that is nothing new. Also..." Firestar paused, preparing himself."ThunderClan has taken in a kittypet, Sexy, and made her an apprentice a half-moon ago, Jadepaw."

Murmurs rose up from the crowd, especially from ShadowClan. I raised my head proudly, ignoring all the comments I heard.

"Jadepaw? What kind of name is that?"

"Another kittypet? What is ThunderClan, KittypetClan?"

"StarClan, look at her…"

Look at her.

A memory flashed in my head. I chased the thought away. Not now, I thought. Not here.

Firestar raised his tail for silence, eyes blazing. When the noise level died down, he opened his mouth to speak, and was rudely interrupted by Blackstar.

"Firestar, I'm not one to judge," Blackstar mewed silkily, clearing judging. "but I believe ThunderClan has taken one too many kittypets. First you, then Lilyseed, and then now… her." He spat out the word "her" as if it were poison. "Has the departure of Lilyseed told you nothing?"

"Blackstar," Firestar hissed, so viciously a few Clan cats gasped. "Don't speak that way about Lilyseed ever, not to me or anyone else." His tail lashed, and his claws slid into view.

"Oh, Alexis," I snickered, looking at Firestar. "I didn't know you made friends here. Especially the great ol' leader himself."

Brambleclaw shot me a nervous look. "I've never seen Firestar so worked up before," he whispered, his body tense.

How did I exactly know his body was tense?

Wait, you're not suggesting I was LOOKING at him, because I wasn't… I'm just describing h- UGH! DON'T MAKE ME EXPLAIN IT'S TOO COMPLICATED I JUST KNOW OKAY ?

Okay. Deep breaths, Jaden.

"Me either," I replied. "Do ya think he's gonna attack and break the truce?"

"Lilyseed had her reasons for leaving, I'm sure," Firestar growled before Brambleclaw could reply. "As for accepting another kittypet, why should you care? It is ThunderClan's business and will stay ThunderClan business." His eyes shifted toward me for a split second. I looked away as fast as I could.

What happened with Alexis was here?

Blackstar snarled. "Be careful who you pick your enemies with, Firestar."

At this, Firestar seemed to deflate, and he looked at Blackstar wearily. "We are all enemies, Blackstar, with only the light of StarClan keeping us from tearing each other apart," Firestar responded tiredly. He turned to Leopardstar. "I'm done."

~ Destiny ~

"Why are we looking for Taiwan Pee again?"

"It's Tawnypelt, get it right-"

"Nahhh, dude, Taiwan Pee's obviously right. And it's a lit-o name." Don't ask what "lit-o" means.

Brambleclaw sighed, muttering something under his breath. The Gathering was over, but we were tagging behind. "We're going to see her because I want to see my sister. You don't have to come-"

"Oh yes I do," I replied fiercely. Then, jokingly, I added, "Besides, if I didn't, I wouldn't make a very good stalker, now would I?"

"What's a stalker"

"You don't know what a stalker is? Who raised you?"

"Well, actually, that's a sore sub- ah, Tawnypelt!" He bounded off, leaving me to follow him or now. I quickly dashed after him.

"Dude, running off like that ain't going to get rid of me," muttered. When I finally reached Brambleclaw, he was waiting for me, along with a well muscled she-cat.

"And here's the kittypet we took in- Jadepaw. Jadepaw, this-" Brambleclaw explained.

"Taiwa- Tawnypelt," I amended hastily. "Good to meet you. Now that that's that," I said, my eyes flashing with edgy amusement. (THREE thats in a row!!!) "I have a question for you."

I must've looked pretty scary, because Brambleclaw wove in between me and Tawnypelt- not even gonna bother, just correct me inside your head- and meowed, "Jadepaw, what are you doing?"

I had to believe I was right. There was NO way Brambleclaw just "wanted" to visit his sister. There was NO way. Erin Hunter wouldn't do that; I'd read an entire series of her/their writing, so I knew their types of cliffhangers.

"Tawnypelt, did you have a dream a few nights ago? One that seemed… oh, I don't know… weird?" I asked. "Perhaps one sent by your old leader… em…" Come to think of it, who was ShadowClan's old leader? "... That night dude! Nightstar! Yeah, him. You had a dream about Nightstar telling you that there was trouble coming to the forest, a new prophecy being "foretold in the stars" and that kinda crap, and meeting with some cats at midnight on the new moon. Does that seem about right?"

I waited. Brambleclaw shot me a look of disbelief and fury, probably because I told Tawnypelt the entire dream. If I was wrong, he'd never let me forget. "Jadepaw, you just told her-"

"Something she already knows," I snapped. I turned back to Tawnypelt. "Well?"

Her mouth was agape. "How did you know?" She managed to say at last.

Bramble whirled towards me in shock. I gave him a smug smile, although in truth I was just as surprised. I mean, me. Jaden. Right. That was about as likely as Donald Trump accepting Mexican immigrants into America. And here I was, correct.

"So what do we do about it?" Taiwan Pee asked, breaking up my thoughts. "I assumed that the other cats were from ShadowClan, but if there's two of you, what do we do now that we know?"

"We do as the dreams have told us- meet with the other cats, Brambleclaw said. "What's weird, though- ThunderClan has two dream cats, and ShadowClan and the other Clans only have one…"

"You don't know that-" Taiwan Pee began.

"He doesn't."

They both turned to look at me.

"But I do." I raised my chin. "Stop acting like children! If anything, I should be acting like a child. And for the record, I do know that there is one for ShadowClan, WindClan, and River, and two for us. Trust me."

"But how do you know all this?" Tawnypelt asked.

"I just do." I read a chapter and half about you and have heard enough spoilers floating around from the bookworms to know. Doesn't take a genius to figure out.

Brambleclaw! Jadepaw!" It was Firestar's voice.

"We'd better go," Brambleclaw mewed apologetically. "See you at midnight at new-moon?"

Tawnypelt nodded. "You bet." With a quick nod, we went our separate ways.

"Jadepaw!"

I recognized the voice immediately; I groaned.

"Jadepaw, you do realize," Soot began furiously, catching up to me. "that if I hadn't noticed your absence, we would've-"

"Oh, sure, get mad at me and not your homie Brambleclaw," I cut in, glancing around. Where was Brambleclaw? Did he just disappear?

Then I noticed him chatting- or arguing- it up with my homie Squirrelflight,

Gee, I mean, don't look at me, but they were ALWAYS together, always arguing and doing stuff together, despite being "enemies".

Yeah, sure, "enemies" my butt. I betcha ten bucks they'll become a couple! I ship it! #Squirrelclaw forever!

God, that's cringey…

"...apprentice, he's a warrior," Sootfur was saying.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Mom," I replied, rolling my eyes.

~ Destiny ~

Now you may or may not be wondering; what happened to Ravenwing? Wasn't there a message to be delivered? You had an ENTIRE half a month and you never told him? Or did you now just remember?

Believe me, I tried. Multiple times. I had tried again the night we were about to leave for the meeting.

"Ravenwing!" I hurried over to where he was; hanging out with Sandstorm and Graystripe. Sandstorm turned to me. "Yes, Jadepaw?"

"Uh, I need to borrow Ravenwing for a moment- do you mind?" I asked, turning to him.

We walked away from them. "So what is it you needed-" he began.

"Ravenwing! I don't understand!" I bursted out, my eyes blazing a furious green. "I've tried over and over, countless of times to TELL you what Ale- Lilyseed wanted to tell you! Please at least let me!"

Ravenwing's eyes immediately grew dark. "I don't want to hear it," he growled. "If she wanted me to hear it, she should be here, explaining it to me-"

"Dude, she literally can't!" I shot back, struggling to explain why without really telling him, well, why. "That's why she sent me!"

"Then why?" he challenged me. "Why can't she? And why did she leave?"

"She didn't have a choice! She was forced to leave, dammit! Why can't you understand? She had to leave because she had to!"

"S...So she was taken?" Ravenwing's eyes were huge. "Did someone take her? She is okay?"

I sighed. It was better if he believed that. "She's fine- she's with her parents right now. She wants to come back, but she can't. Her parents won't let her." I sighed, exhausted. "Now will you let me tell you what she said?"

Ravenwing stared at me for a couple of seconds. "What?" he asked, finally.

"She said, "if you see Ravenwing, tell him…"

I glanced up at him.

"...tell him I'll always be with him."

Ravenwing sucked in a painful breath.

"And I knew she meant it," I added. "I could see it in her eyes- and the way she gripped me when I didn't reply if I was or wasn't going to."

He looked at me. "Thanks for telling me, Jadepaw."

I huffed. "Well, thanks for actually listening, I guess."

We left then, since night was falling. I went into the apprentice's den and waited patiently until midnight. Then I got up and silently slipped out. Brambleclaw was waiting for me.

We left the forest together quietly and as quickly as possible.

Little did we know…

… We were being followed.

 **Finally X3 it's been updated.**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Thank you again for the 12 faves and 15 follows! Means the entire world to me!**

 **See y'all whenever! If you're bored, feel free to check out on oneshot Fallen Bodies. It's... intresting.**

 **~ Amy**


	7. this story is on hold for a good reason

**hey guys. I'm not sorry, but I'm going to have to put this story in hold.**

 **I learned something horrible happened just a few minutes ago when I post this because of a phone call.**

 **i can't... I can't even right now. that doesn't make any sense, but I don't care.**

 **if you don't understand, well then don't. dont bother me. ill update when I want. if you want to know why im on hold, check my profile.**

 **ill still be on ffn, just not as much. ill update when I want. when I do, I'll probably replace this notice with an actual chapter.** **dont bother me with hate or flame until then. you guys are great.** **thanks.**


End file.
